Current methods of printed circuit inter-board connection utilize connectors which do not always provide a reliable electrical and strong mechanical bond due to the nature of a removable or reusable connection. Some prior art printed circuit board connectors often require that a large amount of force be exerted to connect the printed circuit boards either directly or through interconnecting blocks. After connection has been formed, the holding force of these types of printed circuit board connectors often makes the printed circuit boards difficult to disconnect.
To achieve a higher degree of reliability in prior art reuseable connectors, a scraping action to cut through oxide buildup to form a positive electrical connection is required. Miniaturization of components is sometimes limited in the prior art due to the force and scraping action requirements, so the number of pins on the printed circuit boards which may be effectively interconnected is correspondingly limited.
The present invention overcomes the above-enumerated problems and other shortcomings associated with current printed circuit board connection devices by providing a semi-permanent connector which forms a strong mechanical and electrical bond without the need of high insertion force or scraping action.